Flight of the Jaquins
|image = |caption = |production = 112 |airdate = March 4, 2017 |writer = |director = |storyboard = |ws = |story = |previous = "Olaball" |next = "Crystal in the Rough"}}"Flight of the Jaquins" is the thirteenth upcoming episode of the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. It is schedueled to premiere on March 4, 2017. Plot Flying through the skies, Migs, Luna and Skylar are on their way to Avalor castle to pick up Elena who has been invited to attend a Jaquin ceremony. At the moment they appear to running late. Mainly because Skylar as usual is too busy flying all over the place, showing off and having fun, despite being told by Migs to knock it off. Skylar nearly crashes into a cliff until Migs saves him by diverting him and himself into the trees. Sylar is grateful and yet wants to do it again, much to Mig's frustration. They rejoin with Luna, and soon make it to the castle where Elena is ready and waiting for them. Migs apologies to Elena for them being late, and secretly mumbles that it was Skylar's fault. All is forgiven, and after Elena gets on Skylar's back they fly off to the ceremony on Mooncliff Mountain. Along the way, the Jaquins explain to Elena about how important the ceremony. The Elders will be choosing one Jaquin to become the next Navagera, who is tasked with overseeing the young Jaquins' training so they can become the future protectors of Avalor. Luna is hoping to get pick and so is Skylar, which causes both Migs and Luna laugh. They find it funny because Skylar lacks the experience and maturity needed to be Navagera. They soon arrive at the Mooncliff Mountain, which is the home of the Avalor Jaquins. Elena is greeted by Zefer, the leader of the Avalor Jaquins, and soon the ceremony begins. During the ceremony, Zefer gives a speech on how it the Jaquin's are the guardians of Avalor's. For years they have protected the kingdom from the darker forces of enchantment. In spite of their long history of repelling against menacing beasts, they could not stop the evil sorceress Shuriki from taking over Avalor. To prevent such a threat from ever happening again, the time has come for the Jaquins to choose a new Navagera to train the next generation of guardians of Avalor. To choose who will be the next Navagera, three Jaquins, counting Luna and Skylar, must place one of their feathers inside a huge ball which will decide who gets to be Navagera. Since Migs was the previous Navagera, he does not get to place a feather in the ball. Zafar tosses the ball into the air which mixes up the feathers inside. After the ball comes back down, Zafar puts his paw in and to everyone's surprise pulls out Skylar's feather, meaning he is the new Navagera. Skylar is delighted but everyone else is not satisfied. They all demand a redraw, and so does Migs and Luna. They say he is not ready for the responsibility. However, Elena wishes to speak on behalf of Skylar. She admits that he is reckless but brings up his heroics when he helped overthrow Shuriki and save a village from flowing lava. To her Skylar is loyal and brave, and thinks he would make a great Navagera. With her saying through, Zafar and the elders gather round to make a decision. then after a while Zafar announces to Skylar that the drawing will stand. Skylar will be the new Navagera. As his first task, he must fly to gateway to Viatreya and pick up his Jaquin trainees. Later after the ceremony, Skylar heads out to the Viatreya gateway where he will be picking him his trainees. Upon arriving he is greeted by giant Jaquin who introduces him to his trainees, Ciela, Avion, and his brother Neko. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Chris Parnell as Migs *Yvette Nicole Brown as Luna *Carlos Alazraqui as Skylar *Jenna Lea Rosen as Ciela Song The Bros are Back Trivia * "Neko" is the Japanese word for "cat". See Also *The book based on the episode References Category:Elena of Avalor episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes